infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Petrova
The existence of Nadezhda Petrova is found to be a major turning point in Ayden Jaubert's life. Having been impregnated with her through non-consensual intercourse by Count Vladimir Dracula, Ayden was found to grow attached to her yet-to-be-born child, for it had been initially confirmed she could not bear children after genetic mutation sterilizing her. Most of Nadia's life is unknown, though she reveals, at a certain point, having spent the near last 600 years searching for her mother. Upon reconciling, Ayden implied that she had been traumatized and devastated by the loss of her daughter, and that finding out whether she was alive or not had been of great importance to her. Likewise, Nadia was just as desperate to track down her biological mother. Nadia is the first child to continue the Jaubert lineage in this universe (Earth-091991). Biography Life Nadia was born on December 25, 1342, in Bulgaria. Ayden begged the king who had taken her in as his ward to allow her to hold the child just once, but he said that the child was a demon and she would disgrace his family and his name if she were to keep it, and so he took the child away to be killed, so that the "shame" would not become known. She was rescued by Ezhda Ramone, who would eventually become an adoptive mother of sorts, eventually regarded and labeled as her aunt. It is but weeks later that Ayden, then, recovers from the birthing procedure and proceeds to search for her daughter; she searches for her around the globe for almost a century, never to find her again. Personality Nadia shows to be ruthless from the outside, but is ultimately revealed to be very loving and loyal, notably when coming to rescue one of the younger heroes from the Gemini Network, whenever they were in trouble and Ayden could not come herself; she knows how much they all mean to her mother and chooses to save and help who she can when she can to make her proud. Powers and Abilities Powers Super Strength: Being the half vampiric super soldier she is, as well as an actual half-vampire, Nadia is noticeably much stronger than Supernatural creatures in general, Humans and enhanced humans (Mutants, Inhumans, Mutate) with superior strength. Her strength can almost be compared to her mother's as she has learned to make it grow and control it as she's grown older. She always has the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with any being, except aliens, of course, who, for the most part have almost as much strength. Other features of this superior strength include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with her bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. It also allows her to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Super Speed: Nadia is fast, possibly as fast as Quicksilver and Speed, and faster than a regular vampire. Super Agility: Like any vampire, Nadia possess super-human agility. This permits her to move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Super Senses: Nadia also possesses extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of mutant, inhuman or mutate with enhanced senses; she can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones. She can also smell blood from several meters away and see in total darkness. Her senses of taste are also enhanced as well, allowing her to detect the presence of drugs, alcohol, or any poisonous substance in someone's blood. Super Durability: She can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. She, still, can react to physical force in a human manner, so far as occasionally being affected even by human-strength-level force. She can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma. Healing Factor: Due to Nadia's hybrid nature, her enhanced healing is stronger than that of a lone vampire but is still limited to physical damage to her bodies; she cannot grow back body parts, though internal organs would be an exception. Immortality: Nadia possesses the unaging quality of a vampire she acquired after her first drain and kill, activating her vampire genes when she was 26. Having such durability and considerable immortality, she is immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. Mind Compulsion: Like her mother, Nadia has the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. Dream Manipulation: She can also use their power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. This is an aspect of telepathy that is much easier to learn, and with it, a vampire has the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of any being vulnerable enough to succumb to this spell. Abilities High-level intellect: Nadia has a very high intelligence due to centuries of experience. She is also capable of utilizing futuristic technology without any doubts, confusing and hindrance. Multilingual: Nadia is capable of fluently speaking Bulgarian, Spanish, English, French, Russian, Ukrainian, Greek and Latin. Expert manipulator: Nadia is able to lie, or charm her way out of consequences. Expert combatant: Adding to her superhuman strength, Nadia's fighting skills are awe-striking to the point where she is able to take on and defeat several highly trained super soldiers with armors and weapons with relatively ease. Expert swordsman: Nadia has proved to possess a certain level of knowledge in the use of various combating blades. Equipment * Swords * Daggers * Knives Facilities * Ovech Fortress Castle * Ramone Residence Relationships Family * Theresa Menéndez † - Grandmother * Samuel Jaubert † - Grandfather * Eduardo Menéndez - Uncle * Ayden Jaubert - Mother * Philippe de Chagny † - Former Stepfather * Dennis de Chagny - Half-Brother * Jacinthe de Chagny - Half-Sister * Rebecka Barnes - Half-Sister * Samuel L. Jaubert - Half-Brother * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier † - Stepfather Allies * Constantine II/Varian - Best Friend and Love Interest * Leonard Dorian/Dark Mantle - Ally * Elena Shostakovitch/Arctic Blade † - Ally * Damian Shostakovitch - Ally * Nick Fury † - Ally * Maria Hill † - Ally * Sharon Carter - Ally * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and Rival ** Thor - Ally ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Ally ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally, Rescuer and Rival ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Ally, Rescuer and Friend ** Marie-Anne Davis/Volt - Ally, Rescuer and Friend ** Sam Wilson/Falcon - Ally ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally and Rival ** Vision - Ally ** ARAHCOS/Arah - Ally ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Ally and Rival * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx - Ally, Former Rival and Friend * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Ally ** Laura Barton - Ally ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Eliza Ramone-Barton - Caretaker, Adopted Aunt and Close Friend * T'Challa/Black Panther † - Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Ally * Shuri - Ally * Dora Milaje - Ally ** Okoye - Ally ** Ayo - Ally * Jabari Tribe - Ally ** M'Baku - Ally * Border Tribe - Ally * Guardians of the Galaxy - Ally ** Rocket Raccoon - Ally ** Groot † - Ally Enemies * Count Vladimir Dracula - Father and Enemy Category:Characters Category:Earth-091991 Category:Deuteragonist Category:Gemini Network Category:Jaubert-Menéndez Family Category:Immortal Characters